Generation Next
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Music, love, and maybe a few catfights and A LOT of FLUFFS! Warning: shoujo-ai/yuri and nothing else, don't like don't read. Simple, no?
1. Chapter 1

**Mai HiME**

_Generation Next_

_**I be rich if I own them, sadly I only own my mind…**_

Today was a first day that the girls' band _Generation Next_ making their debut since the release of their _Like That_ album last month, the group was made up of four girls and each with a unique style of their own. Each of them play a different instrument, they were all graduated musician to begin with. It will always be a mystery as to how these four girls come together and formed the band.

Searr Alyssa was known for her angelic voice and her skill at playing the piano. Her golden hair and sapphire blue eyes, tall and beautiful, she truly fit the mold of an angel. Kikukawa Yukino was known for her sweet and soft voice and a prodigy violinist. She stood the same height as Alyssa, with her short brown hair and frameless glasses, Yukino were the image of pure innocent. Yuuki Nao was known for good at rapping with strong vocal core and could play any kind of guitars thrown at her. Nao was a few inches taller than the other two, sporting a short but messy red hair and a pair of pink shade giving out a rocker image. Finally, Minagi Mikoto, though not the youngest member of the group, she was tallest one of the group and a great drummer. Sporting a black beanie hat and braided sideburns, Mikoto was the group's composer and the image of rebel or heartthrob depends on the view of it.

"Recently, there's a group called _GN_ and we all know what they stand for right?" the TV music talk show host: Tamiya Kana asked the crowd. "Generation Next," everyone in the crowd replied. "Yes and guess what? They're here today to perform their hit single _Like That_!" Kana said and the crowd went wild just as the light turned dim. The music started softly as the first spot light hit a girl with long golden hair sitting quietly with a microphone stand in front of her.

_Oooohhh… Like a summer rain, the world is spinning and I'm starting to see. That we weren't meant to be, but it's so hard to let you go. You know that I just can't let you go, baby it's so hard._

She started singing and the crowd went quiet, savoring the angelic tone coming from her. The second light shone down on the girl next to her, eyes closed and the glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. The visage of innocent rested her hand on the microphone; slowly she opened her mouth to sing her part of the song as the beats of the music remained the same tempo as before.

_Trying in vain, I keep walking in circle and can't get out of this game. Oh, the summer rain is gone but why can't I just move on? Baby, can't you see, it's hurting you and it's killing me. So let's let it go, you know I just can't let you go. Baby it's so hard…_

Slowly they both opened their eyes and looked at the audience, giving a light smile they're ready for their next part of the song signing in unison.

_We learn the roles of what it's like to be in love, and we know it's not like that. It's not easy like that… People are just insane when they say that love is like that, so sweet and beautiful like blooming roses. But it was all a lie, because we know it's not like that. As you and I stuck in this game, hurting each other over and over again. So who can tell us it's like that? Oh baby, love is not like that._

Then the third light shone down onto the red head with a pinkish red shade, she was leaning forward grabbing the microphone. Knowing her words will wow the audience, her forest eyes looked at the crowd intently. Waiting for the tempo of the music to changed just a bit in its pace and she started rapping.

_People saying things, like love is beautiful. Well it's a shame cuz we been walking in circle, and I'm tire of this game. But I doubt you care, so Imma pack my bag and hit the road. I don't need a man to make me whole, baby you ain't all that when it comes to love. I wanna see true love, and you ain't gotten any. Like that, I got what it takes to be like that. Just like that, but love ain't like that. There are the ups and downs in everything, and love ain't no different. So love is ain't like that._

The last light turned on and shone down on the girl with a black beanie, her black jacket matched with her hat while letting her white t-shirt stood out very well. Her eyes remained closed, while her lips stayed even closer to the microphone. The tempo of the music changed back to before once more.

_But enough is enough, I'm ending this game whether you like it or not. Baby its hard, but it's time to move on. You say that I'm not strong, but it's you that's crying._

Slowly, she opened her eyes giving the crowd her polite smile, nodding at the other girls.

_We learn the roles of what it's like to be in love, and we know it's not like that. It's not easy like that… People are just insane when they say that love is like that, so sweet and beautiful like blooming roses. But it was all a lie, because we know it's not like that. As you and I stuck in this game, hurting each other over and over again. So who can tell us it's like that? Oh baby, love is not like that_

_So I'm walking away, away from you and the pain that we caused each other. Now that we know, love is not like that. Like that… it's not like that… Not like that at all, my baby…_

Nao being the one to end the song with the last four lines of the song, thanks to her strong vocal core that she managed to maintained a rather high pitch yet didn't sound like a screaming girl like some guys do when they hit the high note. She should know because her father was a tone-deaf idiot whenever she visited him, he would always took her to some stupid karaoke bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 1**

"A toast to our success," Nao said holding a bottle of beer high in the air. The four months tour had them raking in a lot of money, and now that they're back in Tokyo again. Of course, Alyssa had excused herself from this party to see her fiancé, the girl had been engaged to Greer Miyu for three years now and they're still madly in love with one another. Yukino was the only one still at the party with Nao, but not because she's interested in the party drinking crap from Nao. Not at all, but she's there with the group's manager who she had gotten really smitten with over the last year or so. Mikoto had left for home as soon as their flight landed at the airport, something about family charity event that her parents wanted her to be there.

"Yeah I'll be home but if there's anything I'll be sure to let you know Shi-chan," Mikoto spoke over the phone as she shifted her bike into gear and sped up down the highway. She wasn't about to be heading home right after coming back from a tour, because once she does that she would have to get back into her writing mode to produce more songs for the group. Mikoto was drained from the tour and just wanted to relax instead, but she knew that it's not possible.

Veering off the highway, Mikoto was heading to her favorite place for a little relaxation. It was a mistake that changed her life forever, whether it was for good or bad was another thing all together. Someone dashed out from one of the street's corner and Mikoto put on the break and veered away from the pedestrian and slid her bike across the road and smashed into the pole.

"What the fuck?" Mikoto cursed as she got on her feet and removed her helmet. But her initial anger turned into worried when the person that jumped in her way looked bloody and scared. "Are you alright?" Mikoto hurried to the woman's side and help steadied her. There was a light cut on her throat and a bad laceration on her chest, she whimpered lightly tugging onto Mikoto's shirt in hope to hide from whatever that was doing that to her.

"Mai, you know you can't run from me," a calm yet sadistic tone echoed as a man in his late twenties. He was handsome, charming to be precise with his long sideburns and blonde and brown hair. He looked smart, like a politician and Mikoto knew she saw him somewhere before but just can't seem to remember it at the moment. The shiny knife in his hand really distracted her, "You should be obedient and a good wife Mai." He grinned broadly like he hadn't noticed Mikoto there, but a flicker of anger flashed through him when he finally seemed to notice of Mikoto's presence.

Without another word, he lunged for Mikoto with knife over his head; Mikoto was appalled by the man's action as she twisted her body a little and raise her right leg up kicking his side hard. "I hate pretty boy," she said flatly as she let go of the woman. "They're nothing but a bunch of scoundrels," she continued moving away from the tip of his knife. He was strong, stronger than she had expected, giving her quite a bit of trouble until he stabbed himself while trying to kill her. He smelled a bit like alcohol and something else, but Mikoto doesn't have the time to worry about that.

She was pretty calm as she called for an ambulance and the police, the girl couldn't give a shit if the man live or died but the woman doesn't look too good. She waited around and helped to stop the bleeding, while the man cried out for help Mikoto ignored him completely and let him bleed to his doom.

"You can't be fucking serious!" Nao slammed her hands on the table with disbelief in her voice echoing for the rest of the members there. "That's how it seemed," Mikoto said calmly sitting on the other side of the table in orange jumpsuit and handcuffs on her hands. It has been three days since the incident; she was thrown in jail immediately after the ambulance took the woman to the hospital. Nothing major happened, and the media haven't got a hold of it yet otherwise it would be headlines on every bloody channel by now.

_Young star from Generation Next murdered a rising politician!_ This must be a high profile case, or some one pulling strings to keep it out of the media. Just yesterday, Mikoto had received news that her grandfather disowned her as his heir from her lawyer that her family had hired for the coming trial. Mikoto had never given a rat about her family's wealth, her grandfather had been the one forcing her studying abroad all her life until she reached college with a full scholarship she went to study in music instead of business. Her decision angered her grandfather greatly, and now with her arrest, things had truly taken for the worst.

"But it's out of self-defense, you say it yourself." Alyssa said, as she's still unable to fathom how someone like Mikoto could be a killer. The girl looked tough because she's into sport bikes and owned a few motorcyles herself, but that hardly put her into the killer spot. The girl had been the quiet type, usually serious and enjoyed being alone. It's how she got her creativity going and wrote ninety percent of the songs for their first album and it was a success.

"Politicians always could pull some strings to twist the report into something else," Mikoto shrugged, it seemed like she didn't care if they find her guilty and put her away for a long time. Her life had been less than exciting, because up until now almost everything in her life was set out for her to follow.

Unlike the other girls in the group, Mikoto had never been able to made her choice in anything but the college she went through and that raised hell in her family. The road for her had been chosen before the day she was born, because she inherited the _Minagi_ last name. Along with it the burden of the family's reputation, Mikoto never wanted any of it. She wanted to be her own person, being recognized as Minagi Mikoto, not the granddaughter of the great Minagi Jijirou.

"This is absurd," Yukino chimed in. "Bullshit is more like it," Nao said between clenched teeth. "Not to worry, there's a statement prepared for this so that the media won't hound you guys." Mikoto assured them. She looked up and saw the warden approached her, "Visiting time is over, I wish you all the best of luck with your career."

Her career ended as it picked up, abruptly and with the trial that will ended with her either a free person or convicted and spent much of her remaining life in jail. She's treated like everyone else; the only thing she got was a notebook and a mechanical pencil since it was a specific request from her lawyer. So she spent much of her times pacing around the cell thinking of new lyrics, Mikoto didn't stop writing just because she's in jail.

_I'm a dreamer, dreaming a simpler life. A life where you and I can be together, but dream isn't easy to make into reality. I want to be my own person, running my own life and making my own mistakes. I don't want all this money, because money can't buy the love I'm looking for. I'm a dreamer, dreaming of a love that isn't built on money. Doesn't matter where we are, as long as we're together then I'm okay with it. Remember the days, when we were young a foolish, thinking money could buy anything. But that was the past; let's walk together into the future. Making our own fortune, living our own lives and being together through thick and thin. Money isn't everything, because I got you with me. I'm a dreamer, but I strive to make it all a reality. Let's walk together… together into the future that's ours to make. Let's walk together…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 2**

"I do not care what happen, Natsuki," Fujino Shizuru spat at her fiancé, who sat on the couch quietly like a puppy being scolded for rolling in the mud. "His family have a long line of history in politics," Kuga Natsuki finally spoke just above whisper. "I know that Natsuki, I wouldn't need your help if it isn't challenging." Shizuru glared at the other woman with long midnight blue tresses. "She killed him, that's all there is to it." Natsuki shrugged her shoulders.

"Kuga Natsuki, I dare you say it again." Shizuru was furious at Natsuki for her thoughtless comment moments ago. "Mikoto isn't someone like that; she would never kill another person even if he deserves it. I want you to dig out everything about Tate Yuuichi and his family; I've already got people looking into the surveillance that was across the street from the crime scene. I really wanted her to be at our wedding, Natsuki. And if they twisted the truth and put her in jail, then we'll have to postpone it until she's release." Shizuru said as she flopped down across from Natsuki looking physically drained.

It had only been three days since then, but so many things had happened and Shizuru was desperately trying to make everything right again. Tate Yuuichi was pronounced dead upon arrival to the hospital, Mikoto was thrown into jail because of it and the other woman hospitalized. The police said that Mikoto killed Tate over jealousy, Shizuru laughed at that because of how absurd it sounded. Mikoto didn't even know who the idiot was, and she even passed the lie detector and yet they still think she killed him.

Through all the chaos, she had expected Natsuki to be there for her and believe in her as she'd believed in Mikoto when she visited the girl right after it happened. But Natsuki shattered it all with those nine words of hers, if there's anyone to blame for this Natsuki would be the one Shizuru will blame. Being a detective, Natsuki was rough and reckless; she taught Mikoto how to drive motorcycles and how to defend herself. When she did, Natsuki called her a murderer. It made Shizuru wondered why they're even together in the first place, maybe because her simplicity that attracted Shizuru.

"I'm sorry," Natsuki murmured as she sat down next to Shizuru. The pressure at work had gotten to her, and in a moment she stopped caring and hurt Shizuru's feelings in the process. They had dated since she was sixteen, so Shizuru meant the whole world to her and she went and make the woman she loves mad at her for her thoughtless answer. "I didn't mean to say it like that; of course I'll do my best to bring the truth to light. Like you, I can't imagine Mikoto killing anyone but the Tate people will say that she killed their only son and will do anything to see her put away forever. But I'm not going to let that happen," Natsuki said draping an arm over Shizuru's shaking shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. They stayed like that crying in each other's arms, two strong women weeping was a rare sight and no one was around to see it.

Parking her bike in the parking lot, Natsuki hurried through the sliding doors of the gleaming white hospital. She only stopped short to ask the nurse for direction, then scudded away quickly. She didn't bother to knock on the door, putting on a smile and pushed the door open. In front of her was her longtime best friend since grade school, Tohkiha Mai: a woman married young and regretted it.

"Natsuki, what bring you here?" Mai asked hoarsely as she's still recovering from the wounds. There were bandages on her neck, head and across her abdomen that hid behind the hospital gown. "I came to see how you're doing," Natsuki closed the door and walked over to her friend. "Shouldn't you be spending your free time with the kaicho? I don't want her to think I'm seducing you from her," Mai joked and Natsuki snorted in return. "The only thing that seduced me is your cooking," Natsuki rolled her eyes. "True," Mai giggled but turned serious. "My family, they're all dead aren't they?" Mai spoke with extreme calmness in her voice like she knew the answer already but wanted to make sure and Natsuki nodded grimly.

"What happened to the girl that helped me?" she asked remembering how the girl nearly ran her over because she jumped out into the street to get away from her ex-husband. "She's in jail, waiting for trial for murdering him." Natsuki replied forcefully. "Oh god, she was only trying to save me from him," Mai started sobbing shocking at the news. "His family didn't think so, saying that she's jealous because he never returned her love for him." Natsuki laughed at her own words. _That's a load of shit, so damn absurd._

"I… I will tell them that I killed him, she was just a bystander that called for the ambulance…" Mai said after calming down a bit. "Don't, that will only add more suspicion on her. I'm going to dig some dirt on him, I know politicians are good at covering their track but I won't let them put an innocent person away like she's a murderer. I won't," Natsuki said tighten her grip on Mai's hand showing her resolve. "Thank you," Mai whispered. "What are friends for if we don't help each other? Just get well and give her a visit," Natsuki said and smiled.

Mai had married young, right after high school but divorced two years later. He was so possessive or rather obsessive about everything she does. To the point where he forbade her from seeing her family and Natsuki, saying something about Mai was cheating on him with Natsuki. It was ridiculous of him to say it, but she can't really blame him since she did date a girl before he came along. But that was over with the divorce; Mai got her life together and went to college to be a chef. She thought it ended but the nightmare was only starting when threaten phone calls flooded her answering machine, dead flowers delivered to her apartment, and sometimes dead animals left outside her place. She moved back with her parents and little brother, but that moved killed them all but her because someone happened to be there and saved her from death.

Her savior now sitting in jail, waiting for trial and be sent back to jail for the rest of her life. Mai had seen firsthand what the Tate family could do to people, people that are in their way. She shuddered just thinking about what might happened to the girl gave her chills, it's like he's dead but not really dead and she prayed that he stayed dead for what he'd done to her family. She would kill him if he wasn't, Mai tighten her hands on the bed sheet to the point of nearly ripping it apart before she slowly relaxed them.

"I'm going to visit her," Mai said in a determined tone. "Tomorrow…" she yawned as sleep slowly lulled her mind and eyes shut. Tomorrow, she would be able to leave this room and ask Natsuki to take her there to visit the girl who had saved her life. But tonight, she would sleep a dreamless sleep, a peaceful sleep with no more threatening phone calls in the middle of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 3**

"I'm sorry but she can't come in to visit," the warden said politely to Natsuki. "She's Mikoto's fiancée, so it should be fine to let her in. If you let her friends visit her, why can't her fiancé?" Natsuki said narrowing her eyes on the man. "I see…" he wavered under her intense gaze and buzzed the door open. "Thank you," Natsuki nodded dragging Mai right behind her.

"The autopsy for his body was done," the pink hair woman in business suit said to Mikoto. "He had been on cocaine and drunk, there's nothing in the house to link that she was the one that give those to him. The blood on his clothes was of her family and hers, his family argued that it was all planned to accuse their dead son." Munakata Shiho heaved a sigh. "I have faith in you, Munakata-sensei." Mikoto nodded at her lawyer. "You just want to make me feel guilty," Shiho said flatly. "Maybe," Mikoto shrugged as she rested her hands on the table. "It's not my fault that you don't want to be bail out until trial," Shiho growled leaning forward. "I didn't say it was," Mikoto answered calmly. "Damn, you're one annoying client…" Shiho leaned back and rubbed her temples.

The door opened suddenly and two more people entered the private room, then it closed again with a loud creek from the lack of oil. "Your fiancé is here to see you," Natsuki said pulling a chair out and sat down next to Shiho. "Fiancé?" both Shiho and Mikoto said in unison. "What? The warden wasn't going to let her to see you; you want me to say she's your wife?" Natsuki asked with a quirked brow looking at Mikoto. "Genius, let's go out to discuss about what you've found so far." Shiho said rolling her eyes and dragged Natsuki outside.

"It… it wasn't your fault," Mai said in a raspy voice as she came into view. "It doesn't matter, have a seat." Mikoto smiled up at Mai. "I'm Minagi Mikoto, in case one of them decided to ask what your fiancé's name is is." Mikoto grinned and Mai giggled at her comment. "I'm Tohkiha Mai, and thank you for saving me the other day." Mai was about to say more but Mikoto rise her hands signaling for her to stop.

"You seem to know Natsuki well," Mikoto spoke again after a long moment of silence. "Since grade school," Mai replied. "Then I'm sure you know of her relationship with Shizuru," the girl said at pointblank and Mai nodded her head lightly. "Don't worry; I'm rather close to Shi-chan, though I've never met you before so I'm curious. We're stepsisters but we hardly see each other," Mikoto sighed. "Her mom is a wonderful woman, and my father was lucky to have met her. I hope that someday I would meet a woman as wonderful as Shi-chan's mom," Mikoto said as her lips twisted into a light smile. "So you didn't call her mother _mom_?" Mai asked and Mikoto just shook her head without answering.

So each day, Mai would visit Mikoto for an hour or so, just talking and getting to know each other. The warden no longer being harsh on her and even let her through without saying anything else. Even he came to belief that there's no way someone like Mikoto could be the murderer, he had talked to her a few times and learned that she had a love for arts of every types. He shown her a few pictures he did and she gave him quite a few pointers, slowly she had become a daughter that he never had. His kids have no taste in artistries of any kind; all they care about was looking good and making a lot of money.

Days drawn out to months and the trial haven't even started yet, the prosecutors kept on lengthening the investigation. Shizuru had gotten tired and filed lawsuit against the police for stalling the trial; her actions put a strain on her relationship with Natsuki. Though thanks to Shiho's effort, Natsuki managed to gather all the evidences she needed to shut the case on her superior's face for good.

"What is the meaning of this?" Masashi Takeda asked walking into a meeting room glaring at Natsuki. In the room were DA Yamada Yuie, Chief Takachi Kenji, and Detective Kimura Ryu looking at him expectantly. "We're closing the case on Minagi Mikoto and dropping the charges," Natsuki finally said as she handed out folders contain all the information needed to close the case for good.

"As you can see, the autopsy showed us that the hotshot politician is a drug user and a drinker. The morning on the day of his death, he had been sniffing on snow with some of his friends on his private yacht." Natsuki said as she went to turned off the lights. "Here, we obtained some footage from a surveillance camera of a store across the street of the crime scene. Mr. Tate staggered out from the corner of the street with a knife in his hand, and here is where he started to attack our _perpetrator_…" Natsuki grated the word _perpetrator_ to let the others know that the police didn't do their job well enough. "Now, I'm sure we all come to an agreement that it has been too long that our victim was wrongly accused of murder when in truth it was an accident out of self-defense." Natsuki finished her speeches.

"Wait, you mean she's Minagi Mikage's daughter? The man that funded the police force, Minagi Mikage is her father?" Chief Takachi Kenji asked after looking through the folder and looked up at Natsuki. "Not just his daughter, but also Fujino Shizuka's stepdaughter and Fujino Shizuru's stepsister too," Natsuki replied calmly though she saw the others shuddered a little at the mention of those names.

"I've met her once before, doesn't look like the type in harming anyone. She's an art enthusiastic if you ask me," Kimura Ryu said shrugging his shoulders. "How did you meet her?" Yamada Yuie eyed him suspiciously. "She was at my daughter's school giving a thespian play of Hamlet." Ryu answered pulling out his wallet. "Even got a picture of her with my daughter," he showed the others a small picture of his kid smiling next to Mikoto.

"Why did you go behind my back and embarrass me in front of them Kuga?" Takeda shouted once they're in his office after the meeting. He was after all, her supervisor and Tate Yuuichi's best friend. "We both know why I did it, he's an asshole and he deserves whatever happened to him. She didn't kill him and that's all to it, even _if_ she did, it wouldn't justify for the lives he took anyway. By the way, here's my resignation. I'm getting married soon and I don't need this stress after my wedding. Good luck kissing your way up Masashi," Natsuki said placing an envelope on his desk and walked on. Through the years she had worked under him, never once she called him by his first name. He pursued her since high school, but she knocked him unconscious the first time he tried to ask her out.

Turning in her guns and badge, Natsuki took her things and left without another word. Her colleagues asked by she just smiled and said, "I decided to spend more of my times with my family and fiancé." She's going to go home and took a shower, picks Shizuru up and took her out for a fancy dinner that she could afford and then maybe to a movie. They haven't gone to a movie in a long time, maybe since she got promoted to the Criminal Intent Unit two years ago. Maybe…


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 4**

"We're getting ready our next CD," Alyssa said to Mikoto at a small café. "That's good to hear," Mikoto nodded her head while taking a sip of her tea. "You're in the clear, so why not come back to us?" Alyssa asked softly. "I'll pass; I realized that I wasn't enjoying myself during the tour. Guess the limelight wasn't meant for me, and I want to own a record label someday. I'm just that ambitious," Mikoto grinned at her friend. Alyssa just giggled at her friend, the girl was really as eccentric as it comes and she had always been rather very unconventional.

"Oh, I heard that you met with Director and Screen Writer Kazahana Mashiro…" Alyssa trailed off. "Oh that, she asked me to play a role in her pilot show that she will be working on," Mikoto said tasting the piece of cake the waitress had brought out. "I think you should take it, test the water out. I would definitely watch it if you are in it and I know the others will too." Alyssa said encouragingly to her friend. "Of course, it doesn't mean that you're off the hook of being our composer," the blonde gave a mischievous smile. "I wouldn't dare, you're Natsuki's little sister after all. And how are things with you and Miyu?" Mikoto asked. "Good, but she's always busy." Alyssa said with a little pout. "Like you're not," Mikoto chuckled lightly as her friend glared at her.

"Oh I got somewhere to be, I'll give you and the others a call later." Mikoto said looking at her watch. "Girlfriend?" Alyssa teased. "Shrink," Mikoto grinned and left. That dawned on her, she had completely forgotten about the awful event her friend had gone through.

Mounting her mist black Ducati Street Fighter S, Mikoto paused to answer her phone. _Are you sure you want to visit the therapist? _Natsuki's voice filled her ears before she even had a chance to greet, and Mikoto isn't surprised that Natsuki sounded concern over the line. "I'm sure Natsuki, and I'm not doing for myself but for _her _too. It wouldn't be good to have your best friend going through a meltdown, and you're busy looking for a new job and everything. I'll look after her until you got everything square away," Mikoto replied. _You make it sounds like a business,_ Natsuki snorted on the other line. "No, I'm just trying to help, but if you don't want it I don't have to." _Okay, okay, you win. Now please look after Mai, it's been really tough on her. I really appreciate it,_ Natsuki gave in at last and Mikoto held her mirth. "Okay, and tell Shi-chan that I'm going to accept Kazahana-sensei's offer," Mikoto said and hung up before Natsuki could went into shock over the news.

Life was once again back to normal, at least for the others since Mikoto isn't in jail anymore and she still maintain a good amount of time writing songs for them. For Mikoto, it's a new story and another battle to fought, fought against her grandfather, against the people that looked down on her, struggling in making money to start up her own record label. Then there's the tension in the family since she came home from prison, and the pressure of preparation for Shizuru's coming wedding with Natsuki.

"So how's your first day at work?" Minagi Mikage asked his daughter awkwardly over dinner. "Honey, it's not the time to talk about work over dinner." Minagi-Fujino Shizuka reprimanded her husband. Her long brownish mane and crimson eyes, Shizuru was the spitting image of Shizuka and people usually mistaken them as twins instead of mother and daughter. "I didn't kill anyone yet," Mikoto replied sarcastically after she finished her last bit of miso soup. "Mikoto-chin, please be reasonable with your father," Shizuka turned her stern gaze over at Mikoto speaking in her Kyoto-ben accent. "Well, I don't see the point in asking about my day when he called Kazahana-sensei to ask about it already," Mikoto answered firmly standing her ground.

"Honestly, why can't you be more like Shizuru or Natsuki here?" Mikage said with a sigh and Natsuki started coughing bad choking on her food. "Because I'm not them, so fuck off." Mikoto raised her voice stood up with fire in her eyes while everyone else let out a gasp of horror. The usually mellowed Minagi Mikoto had finally snapped, "Thank you for the wonderful meal." Mikoto took her bowls into the kitchen and washed it up; even in her anger she was still polite to Shizuka regardless.

The following day, Mikoto moved out and into a small apartment. Leaving all she knew behind and taking nothing with her, Mikoto started out fresh like a clean slate. Her father was at a lost about the whole thing and his wife is well, she just sit him down and scolded up pretty good for being insensitive to his own daughter's feelings.

"Why did you leave? It's not like he haven't say stupid things before," Natsuki asked over lunch at a small restaurant with Shizuru sitting next to her. "Ara, does Natsuki think tou-san stupid?" Shizuru chimed in picking on her fiancé. "Shizuru, you're not helping!" Natsuki scowled. "Ara, ara… but Natsuki know that I'm not supposed to help Natsuki," Shizuru teased while poking at the other girl's pouty cheeks playfully.

"I don't want to be compared with anyone else anymore," Mikoto paused for a bit. "I am my own person, and I will make my own fortune." Mikoto finished. "Do whatever you want, just make sure you come to our wedding Mikoto-chin." Shizuru said after stop poking at Natsuki long enough to put on a serious face. "Will do," Mikoto smiled as she got up. "I have to get back to work, thanks for the lunch." Mikoto said her thanks and left after giving Shizuru a peck on the cheek.

"I think Mai-han would make a great bridesmaid," Shizuru said reaching out to hold Natsuki's hand. "Who will be the best man?" Natsuki asked tilting her head slightly. "How about Miyu or your cousin, Nao?" Shizuru said with a thoughtful look on her face, she really hope Natsuki didn't go with Nao. Nao is a party animal, and that doesn't sit well with the graceful kaicho. "If we ask Miyu, then Alyssa will have to be bridesmaid, that girl is overly jealous and possessive of her fiancé. Nao? I don't think Mai would want to stand next to that party animal, let's ask Mikoto instead." Natsuki replied after a long moment of silence. "My Natsuki knows best," Shizuru giggled as the matter was decided rather thoughtlessly.

_Simply, just a smile on that beautiful face. Baby, I love the way you say my name. The world is bright again when you come into my life, and I thank the heaven each and everyday to have you with me._

Alyssa started singing as the music started, and her voice carried throughout the entire studio like the cool summer breeze. Sitting next to her were Yukino and Nao, the studio was a decent size but it doesn't matter as they are there recording their very first song for the next CD without Mikoto. They had already gotten quite a few songs from their ex-band mate, but this will be the opening song for their album.

_Empty, silent, was what my life before you come along, you opened up a new world for me with your smile. Like the morning sunshine, you radiant my lonely life and give me the warmth I've been missing my whole life. You have given flight to my heart, making it whole and sing all the beautiful love songs it ever knew. Claiming my heart, but I'm willing to give you my soul if only you wish._

Yukino started right after the blonde girl, closing her eyes to feel the lyrics flowed within her. Merging herself into the song, becoming one with the words and expressing it with great intensity and passion. Nao on the other hand combed her hair with her hand, scanning the music sheet with her forest eyes.

_But baby, why you keep saying it's not right? How can I go on without you by my side? Why don't you want to be my wife? Tell me… why did you lie to me all this time? Can't you see how much it hurt me when you say good-bye? Why did you go and leave me behind? Ohh… oh… ohh…_

_Now my life is so empty without you, going back to the world I come from. Living my life in silent, trying to move on with my life. But baby… my heart died when you left, so why did you come back again? It's already too late to apologize, because I won't let you hurt me again. I want to love you again, but how can I after you broke my heart like that… I really want to be with you again, but I can't stand to be hurt again. Baby this is good-bye, don't come around here again…_

Harmonically, they sung the last part in unison as each baring a painful look on their face. They were definitely glad when the music stopped and signaling the end of the recording session. The song put all three in a down, but once they left they left the studio, their smile returned at the sight of Mikoto standing behind the mixer listened to them the whole time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 5**

A week before the wedding, the word _chaos_ would be a bit of an understatement. Mikoto gagged and tied Natsuki up to keep her from saying something stupid to set Shizuru off, because Shizuru wanted it to be a bit traditional while Natsuki preferred the tux and a sexy wedding dress. Though Shizuru agreed to the biker, she also talked the biker into wearing kimono on the wedding day and changes into tux for the reception and after party. Whatever happened, Natsuki now changed her mind about wearing so many layers of shirts for the wedding and said no when Shizuru asked her to go to Kyoto for tailoring.

"Mhmhmhphmmm…" Natsuki screamed into the cloth that kept her from actually cursing at Mikoto. "Oh my god, what happened to her?" Mai asked upon entering the spacious guest room in the Fujino mansion. It had been three months since Mikoto were released from jail and the two had become friends. "Mmmhhphmmm!" Natsuki muffled struggling against the ropes on her hands and feet. "I really don't understand that at all," Mai shook her head lightly.

Natsuki jumped slightly when Mikoto reached out and feel her neck, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Clamping her fingers together, Mikoto caused Natsuki's eyes to widen before it closed slowly and she slumped forward. "Did you get the van?" Mikoto asked Mai as she tossed Natsuki over her shoulder. Mai nodded, "I told Shizuru that we're taking Natsuki to Kyoto via the van for some sight-seeing. I think she's on to us though." "Don't worry, I told her that I'm going to make sure that her _Natsuki_ will be back before the wedding with the kimonos." Mikoto explained as they walked out of the house and put Natsuki into the van and buckled her up.

After being on the road for a bit over eight hours, including rest stops and gas filling they made it to Kyoto. Natsuki was still pissed and tied up when Mikoto pulled into a quiet mansion through the iron gates and high walls. The maids greeted them but let Natsuki's hands tied still while they removed her gag and the rope that bound her feet together under Mikoto's order.

"You bitch!" Natsuki spat as soon as the gag come off of her mouth. "I diverted you from your own demise and this is the thanks I get?" Mikoto asked with a raised brow as Mai remained quiet. "Please, I can handle it myself. Shizuru will give in regardless," Natsuki snapped at the feral girl, leaping out of the maids' grasp and brought her right leg up to give Mikoto a kick that she will never forget.

That was a mistake that Natsuki won't be forgetting any time soon, Mikoto straighten her back and pushing out her chest slightly. She breathed in deeply and like lightning, her hands copied the claws of a hawk and grabbed onto Natsuki's incoming foot. Yanking so hard that Natsuki let out a cry as she flopped onto the floor looking like she's doing the split, Natsuki isn't that flexible and that caused her eyes to water.

"First off, this is the place where Shi-chan grew up, so you should learn to take in the place and appreciate the people working here to keep it in good condition." Mikoto paused giving the maids a slight bow of gratitude, and they bowed back politely. "Second, Shi-chan had been very compromising with you on about everything, but I could tell you that she will not compromise anymore in this wedding. After all, you did promise her a traditional wedding, and going back on your words would not sit well with her. I'm sure you've seen first-hand how scary she is when she's upset," Mikoto paused to yank Natsuki up by the shirt so that they're face-to-face. "Finally, if you so much as screw up this wedding in any shapes or forms, I will make sure you suffer a painful life until the day you stop breathing." Mikoto finished as she lowered her voice to a dangerous level to let Natsuki know that she's very serious.

Mai just stood there like a statue, gaping at how scary Mikoto had looked just for a minute. When she regained her thoughts, Natsuki was taken away by the maids for bathing before dinner, while Mikoto give out orders sending the servants scattering about the mansion. A maid approached Mai and took her by the hand leading her up the stairs to the guest room somewhere.

"Mikoto-sama is a good person," the maid said as she led Mai down the large hallway. "She doesn't come here much because she's always away studying, but she's very nice to us all when she's here. It's very rare to see her look upset like that," the maid continued in her soft voice. "Does Natsuki come here often then?" Mai asked curious to know why her friend refused to go to Kyoto. "Yes, she came here many times with Shizuru-sama, but she has such an unhealthy eating habit that it drives us insane. But Shizuru-sama is okay with her and so we too will put up with her," the maid let out a heavy sigh. "We just hope that Shizuru-sama won't be having bad eating habit like hers when they're married," she stopped and opened the wooden oak door revealing a large and beautiful room within.

"Take a bath, dinner will be in thirty minutes and someone will get you when it is ready. Excuse me," the maid bowed and left. Mai dropped her bag and fished out her change of clothes, because this isn't the time to admire the layout of the room. The red oak handmade bed, dresser, and closet door, the smooth and cool jade tile floor, the huge bathroom with a large tub.

"Where's the mayo?" Natsuki asked staring at the foods on the table. "There aren't any, you either eat or starve. Just because you like that unhealthy thing, doesn't mean the rest of us have to suffer with you." Mikoto said as she came down dressing in sweat pants and t-shirt. "Natsuki, just eat dinner and I'll make you some ramen when we get back to Tokyo." Mai sugar-coated her friend knowing that Natsuki can't resist her ramen even though there's no mayo in it. "Promise?" Natsuki asked extending her hand at Mai. "Promise," Mai nodded shaking hand with her friend.

Mikoto seemed to have disappeared right after dinner; Natsuki just lounged around watching television on the big screen in the entertainment room. Mai wondered the place trying to see what other wondrous things there are in this mansion, but the strange sound captured her attention and drawn her slowly toward it. The large doors weren't completely closed, and the wonderful sound was coming from there and Mai decided to took a peek. And to her surprise, Mikoto was sitting at a grand piano as her fingers moved fluidly over the keys playing an unfamiliar tone, the tone that had drawn Mai to this room. There were many other instruments hanging about the place, many of them are string instruments with few wind instruments.

_Drifting down the river, hoping for some way to stop myself from drowning. Drowning in the world, without love or mercy. Can you save me? Save me from this world? Can you save me? Save me from myself? I stepped into the world, thinking I can take it all on. Now I know how wrong I was. I'm drowning, drowning without hope for survival. I'm drowning, drowning in my own mind. So tell me, tell me if you can save me. Tell me; tell me if I'm worth saving. But that's okay, I don't want you pity. So someone tell me, tell me if it's worth living? Living in a world that's drowning me out, with cold words and dirty looks. So I'll keep on drowning, drowning in the world without love and mercy._

"Hmm… not good enough," Mikoto murmured as she stopped playing along with singing. She got up from the piano and grabbed a guitar nearby, after spending a few minutes tuning it up she glanced over to the door. "Please come in and close the door, there's not need to eavesdropping on me." Mikoto said thinking it was one of the maids. She turned her attention back to the guitar in her hands; she started strumming the strings a few times before getting into the rhythm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 6**

_When I saw you standing there  
I about fell out of my chair  
And when you moved your mouth to speak  
I felt the blood go to my feet  
Now it took time for me to know  
What you tried so not to show  
Now something in my soul just cried  
I see the want in your blue eyes_

_Baby, I'd love you to want me  
The way that I want you  
The way that it should be  
Baby, you'd love me to want you  
the way that I want to  
If you'd only let it be_

_You told yourself years ago  
You'd never let your feelings show  
the obligation that you made  
For the title that they gave_

_Baby, I'd love you to want me  
The way that I want you  
The way that it should be  
Baby, you'd love me to want you  
the way that I want to  
If you'd only let it be_

_Now it took time for me to know  
What you tried so not to show  
Now something in my soul just cried  
I see the want in your blue eyes_

_Baby, I'd love you to want me  
The way that I want you  
The way that it should be  
Baby, you'd love me to want you  
the way that I want to  
If you'd only let it be_

_Baby, I'd love you to want me  
The way that I want you  
The way that it should be  
Baby, you'd love me to want you  
the way that I want to  
If you'd only let it be_

Mai was moved by the song, and she was having a bit of a hard time understanding it since it's not sung in Japanese per se. "That song was sung by Lobo, an American singer/songwriter from the last century. And what are you doing here this late?" Mikoto asked as soon as she focused her attention on the supposed to be maid.

"I'm just trying to get some exercise before bed," Mai grinned as she clapped her hands. "That song was beautiful," she added and she saw Mikoto flinched a little at her comment.

"It's the song when they first met each other," Mikoto said as she unconsciously tightened her grip on the neck of the guitar. "The same song when my parents first met each other," Mikoto loosen her grip. "I guess this is the place I wished I grew up in, instead at some boarding school…" Mikoto laughed dryly. "It's also probably why I hated my father; he was never there for me. Maybe he's blaming me for killing my mother," Mikoto spoke as she put the guitar away.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mai said as she was already behind the girl and wrapped her arms around her. Mikoto stiffen a little before she pried Mai's arms off of her, turning around to look into those amethyst eyes that shone sympathy and understanding within it. "How could you be so beautiful and understanding at the same time?" Mikoto whispered as she leaned closer to Mai. Tilting her head upward a bit, Mai closed her eyes expectantly feeling Mikoto's hot breath upon her lips. The feral girl descended her lips and pressed against Mai's luscious lips, kissing the strawberry orange top tenderly and lightly. Mai kissed back with passion, parting her lips to deepen the kiss wanting more from the younger girl. Mikoto didn't disappoint her by slipping in her tongue and danced with Mai's own tongue.

Snuggling up against Mikoto's arm, Mai breathe in the scent with a satisfying smile on her lips. Their skin glowed from perspiration and their clothes were disarrayed as the two lay in bed tangled up in each other's arms. Mikoto sighed contently as she stroked Mai's soft silky hair out of her sweaty face, kissing Mai's forehead once more before she pulled the cover over both of their naked bodies.

By morning, Mikoto was already up and the tailors were already there at the mansion measuring her. Natsuki grumbled while the tailors measured her before they could make the wedding kimono, and Mai just looked on while she too was measured. Mikoto said nothing, she and Mai acted rather normal like nothing had happened between them for the entire day. Natsuki grumbled at dinner, but other than that she hasn't stir any trouble for her friend or the annoying brat that will be her sister-in-law by next week.

Natsuki eyed them suspiciously; Mai couldn't help but giggled while Mikoto just started at the other girl with a raised brow. "Spit it out, I know you two are up to something." Natsuki growled plopping down in the middle of the two. They were conversing, out in the back veranda of the mansion with Mai giggling every now and then while Mikoto just nodded her head from time-to-time. "We're thinking of what to give you guys for your wedding gift, the usual toaster or something kinky." Mikoto said in a nonchalant tone and Mai just giggled. "I think cherries and a few cans of whip cream would make a good gift," Mai couldn't help but teased her friend and Natsuki really blushed at the idea of Shizuru covered in whip cream. "Double chocolate ice cream with scoop of vanilla would be good too," Mikoto added while holding her mirth and keeping her voice even.

A puff of smoke could be seen escaping from Natsuki's head as her body had turning beet red like she got sunburn from spending the whole day at the beach and into the sun without any sunscreen on. "I… I'm going to bed!" Natsuki stammered and left quickly before she get a nosebleed. Mai and Mikoto laughed lightly a few minutes later after knowing for sure that Natsuki was far enough not to hear them.

"Do you think she's on to us?" Mai asked after a moment of silence between them. "Was, but should we tell them though?" Mikoto asked looking over at Mai. "Not yet, it's their moment and I don't think it is right for us to steal their thunder," Mai replied smiling at Mikoto. "I agree," Mikoto nodded as she leaned over and kissed Mai's lips lightly. "You know we'll get caught if she decided to come back and yell at us right?" Mai said in between light kisses. "Let's take it to our room then," Mikoto breathed in Mai's scent, the fresh scent of strawberry shampoo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 7**

Mikoto looked a bit awkward in the kimono, but its Shizuru wedding and she went along with it. But once the ceremony was over, everyone changed into a more modern day outfit and Mikoto looked very striking in her crisp black suit and tie. Mai had to refrained herself from being all over the feral girl, in such a short time she had gotten very smitten of the girl. She was slowly getting over all the bad things that had happened in her life, Mikoto had been there every step of the way. She knew that Mikoto was an ex-member of the _Generation Next_ and had remained as their composer, but the girl looked so normal that it's still hard for her to believe that she was famous.

"Come on; give them a good wedding song…" Nao called from the crowd while holding a glass of wine in her hand. It had been three hours since the party started and much of the guests had ate, drank, danced, and now looked slightly drunk or pretty tipsy. "Onegai?" Shizuru asked Mikoto in her soft and tipsy voice. "I'm going to need a guitar," Mikoto replied eyeing the guy on the stage. Yes, they got a live band performing for the party.

_Love me now, play a song. It won't take long, when love is in the air. Baby girl, you're my world. You make me feel that no one could ever make me feel. Pretty please, I'm on my knees. Just say yes, and we'll spend the rest of our lives together. _

_I might not be the Prince Charming, but honey would you really want one? Who come and sweep you off your feet, but completely useless in everything else. Take my hand; let us dance a dance of romance. Be my girl, my only girl. You know you're my world, belief me when I say that _I love you_. It comes from the bottom of my heart, my undying feeling for you. So love me now… Love me now… Oh, baby love me now…_

A few people sniffling just as Mikoto ended the song, "Congratulation on finally being together, I'm so happy and proud of you guys for overcoming a lot of hardships together. I know that there are times when you two will bicker and have many disagreements, but you two always worked it through. And I know that the road ahead isn't pave of gold but I know that there's nothing that can stand in the way of the love you have for each other." Her little speech caused more sniffling and she decided to get off the stage before more people started to cry, Shizuru proudly hugged her sister and Natsuki gave a nod though her eyes looked a bit watery from unshed tears.

Life returned to normal again, and the Generation Next are busy with setting up tour dates as their second album hit the market. Shizuru and Natsuki are on their honeymoon, somewhere in Spain or Sweden, no one really know where they went to. Mikoto went back to work on shooting a few more episodes for the show, which she wasn't sure what the title was and didn't care much either.

"So this is where you live now?" Mikoto asked looking around the small apartment that looked no bigger than her own. Mai just nodded her head; she didn't really want to talk about it anymore since it's almost a year since everyone in her family died. Mai went back to cooking and Mikoto helped with setting the table for dinner, the busty woman had invited her for dinner and a movie.

"Mm, I love your cooking." Mikoto said once dinner was over. She had the biggest and most innocent smile on her face that Mai thought her heart would explode right away, luckily it didn't and she had grabbed the girl and kissed her senseless. So the movie was skipped as they kissed their way to Mai's bedroom, and Mikoto had worked half of Mai's clothes off by then.

It wasn't a big secret to Mai that Mikoto adored her and worship her, but Mai being the older one in the relationship felt insecure. In such a short amount of time, she had fallen so hard for the girl that it scared her. Mikoto had gotten her wrapped around the girl's finger even though the feral girl had acted pretty oblivious to that fact. Mikoto is young, talented, a raising star, and a daughter of a wealthy family. Her life was exciting, full of traveling, and working with other famous people. And Mai? Mai is just plain, a chef that went through hell and back, married to a psycho guy who is now dead. But other than that, Mai's life isn't exciting but plain and boring while Mikoto's life seemed to be the opposite of her own.

She feared that soon, Mikoto would find her boring and left her for someone else more exciting and famous. And Mai, she would probably die if Mikoto ever decided to leave her, because she's so madly in love with the girl that she would be going insane without her. Never in her life had she felt so attached to someone before, but Mikoto had become like the air that she breathe and she wanted to spent every moment with the girl. And gods forbid, it didn't happen as Mikoto still live in her own place and worked in a shooting studio. The girl makes it a habit to drop by and see Mai at least once a week, and each time always ended with the same result: wild passionate sex.

But today, she didn't call and didn't drop by either, Mai called but there was no answer. It seemed that her fear had finally come true, but there was something else that prompted her to drive to the girl's place to see for herself. She was in turmoil with herself, reaching out a shaky hand she knocked on the door. The shuffling noises told her that Mikoto is home, and it was Mikoto that greeted her but the look on her face got Mai worried.

Mikoto had been out sick for the past few days and she haven't so much as dragged herself out of bed. All she said was that she caught it at work, and now all she wanted to do was sleep. With that being said, Mikoto dropped on the couch and pass out completely. Mai let out a sigh of relief, and she took in the place as this would be the first time she'd ever set foot into Mikoto's place. The girl gave her the address and a spare key, though Mai had never really needed to use it since Mikoto had always come to her place.

The place looked as small as her apartment, with a couch, no TV, a table with a laptop on it, a guitar bag leaning against the wall, next to it was a shelf full of books, and a clock on the wall. It looked plain and boring, no fancy items around and Mai couldn't help but do a little snooping around. To her disappointment, there was no secret stash (dirty magazines), fan mails, but a bunch of books on different kind of arts and a few books filled with nothing but music scores without any words within it. With no dirt to dig, Mai decided to tidy up the place though there's nothing about it that screamed messy. Once she's done with cleaning and cooking, she woke Mikoto up long enough to took a shower and have dinner with her.

"Mai, you know it's not good to sleep to a sick person right?" Mikoto asked weakly as Mai snuggled up next to her in her own bed. "I'll take my chances on that," Mai giggled as she wrapped her arms around the feral girl's waist as they lay in a spooning position (Mai behind Mikoto). "I love you," Mikoto murmured as she rested her hand over Mai's hand while her brain shut down on her completely. Mai felt happy and secure again, just because the girl had say those three words. Mikoto had spoken of such words many times before even when they're not in bed together, but when they're out and about. The girl had always shown her affection for Mai in public and more so in private, she made Mai felt like a goddess whenever they're together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 8**

A resounding slap echoed in the small apartment, Mikoto was definitely seeing stars. Mai was hysterical when she came over, and Mikoto was trying to calm the woman down only to get a blinding slap on the face. The tv was on and the muffling sound of a woman anchor announcing to the world that the reason that lead the drummer of the Generation Next to leave the group was an affair with her own manager. Then the screen changed to a picture of Mikoto sitting in a restaurant with Suzushiro Haruka before switching to another photo of Haruka pushing up against her on an empty alley.

"Yukino-san, bring Suzushiro-san over here now!" Mikoto barked into the phone before she hung up. She never thought of consoling an old friend would put her on the headlines as the reason why she left the group, and now her girlfriend was having a breakdown fit at her over it too. Mikoto can't really blame Mai for her reaction; the photos did make it look intimate and cozy.

"Mai, Mai listen to me," Mikoto said firmly as she dodged the flying cushions of the couch that Mai started tossing her way. "What's there to talk about?" Mai said through her tears as her heart break into a million pieces when she saw the news. "It's not true at all, there's no other woman but you. I swear," Mikoto said as she finally close enough to engulf her angry lover in a tight embrace. "Liar!" Mai cried out as she pounded her fists against Mikoto's chest, causing the girl to feel like her lungs might drop out of its place at any moment now. "I'm not," Mikoto said. "I would never lie to you," she continued tighten her embrace around Mai while resting her head on her girlfriend's head and breathe in the fresh scent of strawberry shampoo.

They stayed like that for a while; until the doorbell rung did Mikoto had to let Mai go to answer the door. Standing outside, was Yukino and her girlfriend who looked a bit sullen and irritated for some reason, though Mikoto didn't care what the reason was as she nodded her head to invite them inside. Quietly the others entered; Mai had already put the cushions back onto the couch and had left to prepare tea for the guests.

"Of all the times I'm out and about, they had to be there when you're down and drunk." Mikoto said as Mai placed the cups on the table. "Sorry," Haruka murmured under her breath. "You two explained to her what happened between you guys that caused the mishaps on me," Mikoto said locking gaze with Haruka. The usual mellow girl now looked fearsome; the Mikoto in front of them wanted their story to clear herself of this mess. A mess that caused a rift between her and the busty woman that sits in her own chair, Mikoto would rather have Mai sits on her lap instead of away from her.

"Well, Nao-san went to a nightclub and brought back a handful of girls with her two nights ago." Yukino started. "That girl is disgusting!" Haruka interrupted with her booming voice. "They got into a shouting match and she yelled at me when I tried to break them off," Yukino paused. "Nao-san is a wild person and she likes to live large, that's how she is. But Haruka-chan doesn't like that and they always butthead with one another outside of work," Yukino finished as the others remained quiet still. "And I got kicked out of the house, you know the rest." Haruka grumbled.

"As strange as this might sound, I have a girlfriend and I really don't want to be put in some gossip magazine as having an affair with you. I don't want to be in the spotlight for personal reason, and now I really don't want to be caught up in it because I wanted to have more time to spend with her." Mikoto said nodding toward Mai's direction. "Unlike your whirlwind relationship, I prefer mine to be grounded and stable. I just want to be left alone, is that too much to ask?" Mikoto said as her voice started to crack and pain was clearly shown in her golden eyes.

She had left the group for a year now, and doing soap opera isn't her thing though the pilot shows were a hit. Mikoto is currently applying for a job at the Kyoto University for Fine Art, and now she's waiting to see whether she's hired or not. She had only mentioned it once or twice to Mai about her desire to move to Kyoto, for reason that it's quiet and a place she'd always wanted to live.

"I'm going to be in Kyoto for a few months," Mikoto said as she and Mai stroll around the park. "Why, you got someone there?" Mai asked, stop walking and turned to face the feral girl with anger in her amethyst eyes. Her love for the girl had turned her into a possessive and totally jealous girlfriend, and she knew full well that it is a combination for a disastrous relationship. It's not that she doesn't trust Mikoto; she just doesn't trust the people that Mikoto will meet during her times there. "I've been talking to an owner of a record label is going out of business, so I'm going to Kyoto to see the place. If it's a good price, I might buy it and start up my own record label." Mikoto paused ignoring Mai's question. "I wouldn't mind it if you come with me to Kyoto," Mikoto said leaning forward and kissed Mai tenderly while other people in the park stop to gawk at them.

"You're making me sick with the PDA," Natsuki's voice broke their sweet kiss. Latching onto her right arm was none other than her wife and Mikoto's stepsister: Shizuru. "You're just jealous," Mikoto mocked as Mai grinned at her friend's bright red face. "Why you…" Natsuki fumed while glaring at Mikoto at the same time. With a lunge, she leaped for Mikoto like she's going for the kill but Mikoto seemed to have read her movements and fled toward the other end of the park.

"Ara, ara…" Shizuru said as she elegantly sat down on a bench and Mai followed. "I think Natsuki still couldn't believe that we're together," Mai said as she leaned back a little. "Ara, if you look at Mikoto, she isn't really the type to have a steady girlfriend. She's like a wild child with her short hair and blazing golden eyes, none of us could really believe that she'd matured and got herself a wonderful girlfriend." Shizuru said seriously. "Here are a few pictures of her days with the band," Shizuru said fishing out a small booklet from her purse and flipped it open.

Inside, a photo of Mikoto kneeling in jeans, sneakers, black t-shirt, gray hoodie jacket, and a black beanie on her head. Mikoto was in leather jacket leaning against a Harley in another photo, another one with her suit up in a red leather motorcycle racing outfit with a helmet in her hand while sitting on brand new Ducati, Mikoto was really the definition of badass in those photos. Of course, there were the others, but even Nao can't seem to look as bad as Mikoto in there. The girl's towering over the rest of the group, she was tone and strong looking with a subtle wildness about her while Nao was slim, wild and mischievous. Mikoto was definitely someone that boys idolized to be as cool as she is, and the girls' ideal boyfriend type in a guy.

"Why do you always carried that booklet around?" Natsuki asked from behind them that Mai jumped a bit. "Cat girl went to buy us something cold to drink," Natsuki waved her hands dismissively at her friend. "Ara, ara… I was just showing Mai-han how cute my little sister was when she was with GN," Shizuru giggled lightly. "Whatever," Natsuki huffed flopping down between her wife and friend. "Either way, I think you should go to Kyoto with her," Natsuki finally said what's in her mind. "Why?" Mai asked looking at her friend. "To be her moral support," Shizuru answered for her wife.

"Are you guys plotting something behind my back?" Mikoto's voice cut the conversation short. "Of course not," Shizuru smiled her usual disarming smile as Mikoto handed her a bottle of cold tea. Mikoto just shrugged as she tossed a can of cold coffee at Natsuki while handing a can of peach juice to her girlfriend, she got herself a bottle of water.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 9**

"Hey Mai," Natsuki called as they're packing up for the trip to Kyoto. "Hm?" Mai looked up at her friend. "A little reminder," Natsuki paused as she stuffed a bag into the back of the van. "Whatever happens in Kyoto, believe only in Mikoto's words and no one else." "What do you mean?" Mai asked with a raised brow. "Her grandfather might disown her, but he will not hesitate to persuade you using any means to leave Mikoto. She's the only Minagi left in the family, so her duty was to carry on the family's name. In other words, some guy will be married into the Minagi family and his children would bear their mother's last name instead of his, and believe me there's plenty of guy who's willing to do just that if given the chance. He won't stand for the fact that his only granddaughter is dating another woman, so don't let him get in between you two. Ever…" Natsuki warned her friend.

"So what did you guys talk about that looked so fun?" Mikoto asked as she pulled the car out of the parking lot. "Just something about not believing in anyone but you when we're down in Kyoto," Mai replied glancing over at her girlfriend. "Damn right," Mikoto grinned. "Brat," Mai said shaking her head. "I love you," Mikoto said ignoring Mai's little bantering. "Love you too," Mai said reaching out for Mikoto's left hand lacing her fingers together with the girl's rough fingers.

_My world was such a lonely place, filled with emptiness and painted blue. But from the moment that I saw your face, I knew I found someone whose love was true. Now whenever the sky is falling, and the words that just bring me down. I close my eyes and I hear you calling, it's magic when you're around._

_Whenever you're near, girl it's so fine. Whenever you're near, two hearts collide. Whenever you're near, I know the stars will shine…_

_I can hardly wait to feel your touch, feel your kisses how they warm me up. You've got the tenderness I need so much, just keep it coming I can't get enough. Now I'm counting the hours, baby, until we come together again. Hold me tight in your arms and save me, we'll never have to pretend._

_Whenever you're near, girl it's so fine. Whenever you're near, two hearts collide. Whenever you're near, I know the stars will shine…_

Mikoto sang happily while keeping her eyes on the road, and her girlfriend felt like she's about crying at such a beautiful song though she doesn't fully comprehend it as it was in English. Mikoto always know how to pick the right song that express her love for Mai, and that always made Mai in turn loving her more and more. She gently give the girl's hand a light squeeze and brought it up and kissed it, Mikoto just chuckled in turn with her eyes on the road still.

"I heard that song when I was in America studying Fine Art, my host family's only daughter listened to it." Mikoto started with a nostalgic smile plastered on her face. "I was an exchange student there for a year before returning to Kyoto to finish up my degree in Art, and I live with a Vietnamese family. Well, they're half-Chinese and half-Vietnamese; I have a horrible time understanding them though. They have three boys, one in some kind of gang and the other two serving in the military and their only daughter is still in high school." "Are you telling me that there's something between you and her?" Mai asked as she pinched the girl's arm.

"Ow…" Mikoto winced. "Mai, there's nothing between me and anyone else but you. You're the only woman for me," Mikoto said sincerely and Mai couldn't find a hint of lie in her words. "I'm sorry," Mai said as she rubbed the spot she had pinched Mikoto. "Not at all, I love it when Mai gets jealous, just as much as I love all of her other moments. Mm!" Mikoto nodded and smiled over at her older girlfriend.

"You know, I was really happy that you decided to come to Kyoto with me." Mikoto said turning serious suddenly. "There's no way I would let some bimbo stealing you from me while you're there," Mai huffed faking anger at the other girl. "Are we going to have angry sex then?" Mikoto asked calmly without tearing her eyes off the road, but she could tell that Mai had a really stunned look on her face. "Wha… wha… what in the world give you that idea?!" Mai shouted glaring at the driver. "This," Mikoto said pointing her finger at Mai's face letting her index finger touched the woman's nose. Mai wriggled her nose a little and attempted to bite Mikoto's finger, "What make you think we'll be having sex? That's it, no more sex for you." "Okay," Mikoto shrugged as she had both of her hands on the steering wheel and focus on the road. For the rest of the drive, the girl said nothing and maintained an air of heavy silence between them.

This would be their second fight and Mikoto is winning this time, Mai couldn't stay mad at the girl when they reached Mikoto's house in Kyoto. She definitely didn't want to go to bed angry at the feral girl, and Mikoto was only teasing her yet she got so bent out of shape that she snapped at the girl. It's a three bedrooms with two and half bathrooms house, not too small and not too big but rather modest. The girl had fallen asleep on the couch by the time Mai come down the stairs after taken a shower, Mai walked over to wake her up and tell her to go upstairs to sleep. But she just can't help herself at the sight of the sleeping girl and bent down to place a kiss on the girl's lips; Mikoto looked the most innocent when she's asleep.

"Love you," Mikoto whispered kissing Mai back as she snaked her arms around the busty woman's waist. "Come on sleepy head; go take a shower while I whip up something for dinner." Mai said as she tried to pry out of Mikoto's embrace. "Don't wanna," Mikoto pouted as Mai yanked her up off of the couch. "Do it for me?" Mai said batting her eyes looking all cutesy at the other girl. "Fine," Mikoto grumbled as she marched upstairs to take a shower.

No matter how you look at them, it is hard to tell which one is totally whipped in their relationship. Those around them knew how smitten Mai was of the girl, and she can be easily provoked into a fit of jealousy. Something that her friends could understand, after all, Mai is the older one of the two so she had a reason to be slightly insecure of her relationship with someone with such a public image like Mikoto. So, many assumed that Mikoto is whipped as the younger girl never seemed to ever raised her voice against the busty woman, though Nao believed that the big breasts girl has cast a spell on her friend (because Mikoto didn't come back to GN after she got out of jail).


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 10**

"So you're my granddaughter's girlfriend," Jijirou said eyeing Mai with his hardening golden eyes. It has been two weeks since Mikoto and Mai moved to Kyoto, and Jijirou made attempts to make peace with his granddaughter, though Mikoto didn't seemed to give a squat about his effort. She was definitely pushing his buttons when she introduced the busty strawberry orange top as her girlfriend; it was unacceptable that his only grandchild is dating someone of the same sex.

"Do you date her knowing her status?" he asked bluntly and rudely. "What are you implying?" Mai replied not giving into his commanding tone. "Don't play dumb with me, I know people like you…" he hissed at her. "I'm sure you do, because you think that anyone that doesn't have the same status as Mikoto has no rights to date her." Mai snapped at him. If he thinks that he could use money and power to scare her, he's in for a shock because Mai isn't going to let go of her no matter what.

The door clicked open and Mikoto entered, she stopped and stared at the old man before turning her gaze over to Mai. It was clearly that she's displeased with the guest in the house, a flash anger flashed through her golden eyes before it mellowed down as she removed her shoes before entering the living room. Holding her jacket, Mikoto leaned down to give Mai a kiss and headed to the bedroom to put it away.

"What are you doing here?" her tone was flat just like her eyes as she flopped down on the couch next to Mai. "I'm here to see my granddaughter," Jijirou said with a warm smile on his face. "Drop the act Jiji," Mikoto said as Mai poured her some tea. "A man such as yourself don't just come by to visit his granddaughter unless it involved with business," Mikoto continued. "If you're here to insult my girlfriend or blackmailing her to leave me, I would have to ask you to leave. If it's about your business or anyone else's business, I don't care to hear or talk about it. So go home Jiji," Mikoto finished as her voice harden by the second.

"Mikoto, I have already invited him to stay for dinner. Please?" Mai said softly making an effort to sooth the angry and hungry beast as well as attempting to patch things up between the feral girl and her grandfather. "Fine, but if he so much as insult your cooking in any ways, I'm kicking him out." Mikoto announced coldly as she got up. "Thank you, now go take a hot shower and dinner should be ready by then." Mai said giving Mikoto a kiss on the cheek as she excused herself to the kitchen.

Dinner was great, something Jijirou wasn't expected but even he can't find anything wrong with the foods. Small talks were exchanged between the two, and Mikoto excitedly told Mai that the papers were signed today and she now owned her very own record label. Jijirou listened and secretly feeling proud of his granddaughter's entrepreneurship in owning her own business, he had totally forgotten that for generations the Minagi's had always strived on being independent from their predecessor when it comes to businesses.

Two months had gone by, and things are working out well for Mikoto and Mai had looked for a job at the nearby bakery. The girl's grandfather didn't come by since, which was good because Mikoto had specified that she never wanted the man in her house ever again. She had gotten a friend, Munakata Shiho, who left her office in Tokyo and quit her job to become a music producer instead. Shiho was also the Hime Music Corporation's lawyer, while Mikoto remained a composer and an artist that currently working on releasing her very first solo album though nothing was announced to the public.

"Please stop it, you two are making me sick." Shiho snorted at her friends. The young lawyer had become a permanent resident in the Minagi-Tohkiha household since moving to Kyoto last month. "Hey, you're more than welcome to not join us on a movie night," Mikoto said as she leaned over and kissed Mai's cheek. "We're talking about Friday night movies night here," Shiho raised her voice a bit. "And how could you miss Ice Age one and two? Because I'm not missing it even if you two are having sex, just don't block the TV." Shiho replied sticking her tongue out at her friends and Mai giggled. "You are such a freak! I don't know why you're still single," Mikoto said as the movie started.

_Let's make it sexy, in a way that will turn people's head. Let's make it naughty, while we're at the club. Let's make it crazy, riding the rollercoaster after lunch. Let's make it special, just for the two of us. Making love all day long and still couldn't get enough of each other. Let's make it wild, camping out in the wild. Let's have fun, in the sun playing beach ball with our friends. But most of all, I just want to be with you. Because I can't get enough of you, all the little things you do only make me want you more. I would go crazy, if you're not here with me. But people think it's just a game, but they don't know how hard I've fallen for you. So don't listen to what people say, just know that I will always love you. Always…_

Eyes scanning the music sheet and a few blushes adorn many cheeks, Alyssa had the cutest blush and followed her was Yukino and then Nao. "This is not going into our next album," Alyssa finally managed to speak though it sounded a bit hoarse. "Of course not," Mikoto said taking the piece of paper out of her friend's hands. "Damn, you're so dirty…" Nao said stretching the last word a bit. "My girlfriend doesn't mind that I'm dirty," Mikoto winked at her friend causing the red head to blush even more. "Eww… that's just nasty!" Nao exclaimed. "We don't want to know about your personal life man," the red head acted all gross out.

"Pff… believe me, you don't want to know about my personal life just like I don't want to read about your party life on every magazine there is out there." Mikoto said with a serious face. "So what bring y'all here?" Mikoto said, she had always wanted to say it like that and it sounded too funny. "We want a contract with you," Alyssa offered. "They wanted you back in the band and willing to be contract with your record label," Haruka said calmly. When it came to business, she's a pro but when left on her own, things could get really weird. "Don't make it sound like we forced you guys to take the offer," a new voice added into the mix and everyone turned to the source.

"Muntakata Shiho, my business partner, not my bed partner." Mikoto said and a few more blushes ensue. "Now let's bring this business talk to the table that we're all here and whatnot," Mikoto offered leading everyone into her private study room. It was large and filled with many shelves of books of all kind. Some of the members of the group haven't got a chance to meet her girlfriend yet, and Mai was still at work but she will be home in a couple of hours or so.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ch. 11**_

_Let it be tonight so just dance the night away… We got the melody, the sexy ladies and the fun is just begun…_Yukino sung with a hint of mischief in her beautiful eyes.

_Let's meet on the dance floor, give me a sign and we're on our way… _Alyssa crooned turning her voice from angelic to sultry.

_Sometimes it makes me wonder, just how this will end. But then I realized that you're not just a friend. I wanna take you home tonight, so what do you say? Baby, let's get it onnnn… _Mikoto added her voice smoky and strong as usual.

_Slow by slow, let the tempo flow… Come and talk to me, and we'll be lying on the couch and makin' sweet love… _Nao sung sitting on the white couch motioning with her index finger to a model looking for to come to her. By the end of the lyric, the girl was straddling on Nao, and started to leaning down as though she's about to kiss Nao.

The camera angle quickly changed back over to Yukino standing face-to-face with another gorgeous woman, _Even though I know it's wrong, but baby I just can't help it. All the signs were there, especially the way you look at me…_

Now the camera was one Alyssa, sitting on a chair leaning forward looking at a lovely woman talking with another guy while looking at Alyssa the whole time. _You give me this feeling of wanting to make you mine, even though you got another fellow… I wanna take you home tonight, and ravage you good, so baby let's get it onnn…_

_Slow by slow, let the tempo flow. Come and talk to me, and we'll be lying on the couch, we'll be making sweet loveee…_ Mikoto sung holding onto the hand of another sexy model in a skimpy outfit coming up to her as she sat on the black leather couch. The woman slowly crawled on Mikoto's lap in a seductive manner, and Mikoto in return brushed her hands gently from the model's hips down to her thighs.

_Uh! Let's just make love, love and I'll just blow your mind with my skills. Let's take this to the next level of pure pleasure. _Nao started to rap standing in an empty room with mirrors on all side, showing off her bagging jeans and hoodie jacket. _If you want to be my chick, and I'll be your girl. Gonna take you home tonight and just bump and grind, doing it on my couch._ The scene switched again, showing Nao on top of the model that got nothing on but her undergarments lying on the couch.

_Woooowooowooo… woooowooowooowooo… _the pictures cut to shown only the four of them singing this part in unison. _I ain't got anything to worry about; this is just how I like it to be. So don't worry my girl… _Nao took the lead this time as she's leaning down closer and closer to the model under her. _We ain't see nothing wrong, _Alyssa sung holding hands with the model and leading her toward the couch in the empty room. _'Cause it's so natural…_ Yukino sung sitting on the couch with her lips only a millimeter from a very pretty model herself. _Just follow your heart's lead,_ Mikoto added, caressing the model's thighs upward oh so slowly.

_Slow by slow, let the tempo flow. Come and talk to me, and we'll be lying on the couch, we'll be making sweet love. _All four sung the last two sentences a few times before everything faded out completely, and then they all got up and breathe in the sigh of relief while the models themselves put their clothes back on. It's been a long day, because Mikoto wasn't satisfied with some of the scenes and caused quite a few reshoot as she's trying her hands on directing as well as producing and composing.

"Holy hell, finally!" Nao exclaimed sitting down for dinner. It had taken over twelve hours to complete the shoot for one music video, a lot of retakes and a lot of extra scenes for the song to completely make sense to the audiences. "I never knew how much of a slave driver you are," Alyssa commented coming out from the washroom. "That's just too much," Haruka complained, watching her girlfriend getting intimate with someone else almost made her gone mad even though it's just pretending. "Just be glad her girlfriend isn't there or you guys will never be able to complete the video shoot," Shiho interjected.

"Hey, hey! Don't be talking behind our backs," Mikoto said playfully as she brought the foods up. Unlike the usual group, they all ended up going over to Mikoto's house for dinner instead of going out since Mai was a totally awesome cook and they all love her cooking. But if asked at gunpoint, Nao would deny that she enjoys the busty woman's cooking skills. "It's not really talking behind your back if I said it loud enough for you to hear," Shiho replied. "Oh, how true…" Mai agreed. "Uhh… my own girlfriend turning against me too…" Mikoto feigned hurt after putting down the dishes. "Love, you know you can't win against a lawyer," Mai said with a cheery smile as usual. "So true," Mikoto nodded her head before leaning over and give Mai a tender kiss.

"Ewww…" everyone said in unison while making a disgusted face. "What? It's my house and my girlfriend," Mikoto said staring at them with an innocent look on her face. "Let's just have dinner okay?" Mai interrupted sitting down next to her young lover. Despite them being together for two years, Mikoto haven't popped the question yet and Mai doesn't seem to be pushing it either. Mikoto is still young, though Mai isn't but she'd been married before and it wasn't a kind of married life she wanted to experience again. Where they're at right now is good enough already, Mai having a nice job and Mikoto balancing multiple jobs while making sure to have plenty of times to spend with Mai regardless. That's a blessing in itself, and Mai couldn't ask for anything more when the girl put her schedule around Mai.

"Mmm… do you think Shiho-chan will notice…?" Mai purred. "Those hungry gaze from Nao? Hmm… I doubt it," Mikoto said though not distracted from pleasing her girlfriend. "I think they will be a good ohhh… match…" Mai was definitely starting to see stars. "I could see a leashed Yuuki Nao," Mikoto murmured resting her head on Mai's shoulder as her movements become fast and hard. "Ahh… Mikoto, Mikoto…" Mai screamed out in ecstasy while Mikoto growled before biting down onto the tender flesh on Mai's neck. "I love you…" Mikoto whispered once Mai came down from her high. "I love you so much…" Mai replied bringing her shaky hands up to cup the girl's sweaty face before bringing it down so she could kiss those lips.

_A/N: Finally, brain cells starting to work for this. A note on the song, part of the song is taken from "On the Couch" from As One (won't be able to find that song though) but most of the lyrics are basically made up, I only borrowed the "take you home tonight, __Slow by slow, let the tempo flow. Come and talk to me, and we'll be lying on the couch, we'll be making sweet love, bump and grind on the couch" so I have to give credit to where it's needed. Again, this is like an on-again, off-again kind of flow for me on this story. I borrowed those lyrics because it's just so naughty, and I like to make this story as crazy as possible. Thanks for reading~_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 12**

_Oh baby can't you see? You are meant to be with me, _the clear and angelic sound echoed the morning air of the foggy empty street. _'Cause there's no love as strong as mine, and even if I don't say it you know I show it. Oh baby can't you see? My world is spinning when you're with me, _the soft and sweet sound echoed through the empty house with the bedroom door ajar with a beautiful woman still soundly asleep upon the bed. _Take this heart of mine in your hand, and please don't let it fall. You're my all and you know it, even if I don't say it you know I'll show it. I could tell you how much I love you, but girl sometimes words just aren't enough for you to know of my feelings. _A more timbre sound mixed in, creating a strangely harmonious melody.

_Girl, do you really want someone that tells you they love you or do you want someone that shows you they love you? Fancy words and flowers but where's the actions? Will he be there when you're alone? Will he still be there to pick you up when you're down? Can you tell me that it's okay to just tell you my feelings and not showing it? Are you okay with just hearing it? _A strong and hypnotic sound blasted through the speakers in the club as the people danced to the music. _Oh baby can't you see? You are meant to be with me, I'll show you all that I feel for you. So tell me baby, tell me, tell me that you'll be mine. _Four voices came together in harmony for the chorus as all four stood in different places and facing four different women while being rather intimate with them.

"Okay, that's a wrap." Shiho said once the music died and everyone scurrying to put the props away. Mikoto was the first one to grab a handful spring water bottles and tossed over to the other girls, and they all caught it before chugging it down as though they haven't had any water for a week. "Good job everyone," she finally said. "After two days, we're finally done. Thank god," Nao said grabbing her jacket.

"Aren't you going home too?" Shiho asked once everyone leaves the place as Mikoto started to look at the films. "No, I'm going to cut and put this together first," Mikoto replied. "Wouldn't Mai be angry if you don't come home for dinner?" Shiho asked worrying about her friend's health. "No, I told her I will be working late," the other replied and Shiho could only sighed before bidding her friend goodbye.

By the time she finished with the satisfying results from the shoots, Mikoto headed home in the wee hours of the morning. She knew that Mai would be angry at her for coming home so late when she promised to be home by midnight, but when she's focused at getting something done she would forget about everything else until it's done. Mikoto considered that to be one of her many flaws, recently on more than one occasion Mikoto had broken her promises to Mai because of this flaw of hers.

"Do you know what time it is now?" Mai said with her hands on her hips right as Mikoto make it to the kitchen to find her portion of dinner in the fridge. "Four in the morning?" Mikoto asked leaving the plate on the table and moved closer to Mai. "And what time did you told me you'll be home by?" Mai was not giving an inch because she's worried that her lover would fall ill from this. "Midnight, but you know how I get when I'm caught up in getting things done," Mikoto said placing her hands on Mai's hips to pull the woman in closer to her. "I know that, but I also wanted you to know that it's unhealthy for you and for our relationship as well," Mai said as her anger simmered away. "I'm sorry; I'll try not to do that again." Mikoto apologized and Mai smiled at that.

By the next morning, Mikoto was still in bed soundly asleep while Mai was already up and getting ready for work. Though looking down at her sleeping half, Mai couldn't just leave the girl alone at home knowing that she'd go right back to work and won't come home until the next morning again. Recently, this pattern become rather more frequent between them, Mikoto coming home late from work and promised not to do it again but always ended up breaking it because she's a workaholic. Mai knew that Mikoto is a hard worker, but ever since she rejoined the group things between them had been put on hold on more than one occasion because of work. And though Mikoto didn't join them on tour, she'd still worked hard on coming up with new songs and making deals with other artists as her record label slowly gaining ground in the music industry.

"She got home late again?" Shiho asked over breakfast with Mai. "Yeah," Mai answered looking a bit down. "It's hard isn't it?" Shiho asked snapping Mai out of her depression moment. "Huh?" "To be with someone who works so much that she doesn't have enough times to be with you," Shiho added. "I'm the same way as her, sometimes I even brought work home with me and my then girlfriend wasn't happy and we broke up soon after that. I couldn't spend enough time with her that she ended up finding someone else that could give her the time of the day, so when Mikoto offered me a chance at something that doesn't eat up all of my times I jumped at it. But I guess it's different when you own it and trying to get enough revenue to hire more people to lessen the workloads you have to take." Shiho said with a sad smile on her face.

The knocking on the front door interrupted them as Mai got up to answer, to her surprise Natsuki and Shizuru decided to give them a visit. "Yo, where's that brat at?" Natsuki asked upon entering the house. "Sleeping," Mai replied. "Why don't you two get some rest? I have to head off to work, oh and this is Munakata Shiho who's living here with us." Mai quickly introduced Shiho to the other two before rushing off to work realizing she's going to be late if she doesn't.

"I guess she forgot that we all know each other," Natsuki shrugged before walking straight toward Mikoto's bedroom. It definitely has been a few years since her marriage to Shizuru, but what Mikoto had done to her before the wedding (gagging her) was unforgivable and she's determined to extract some kind of revenge on the girl. "Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Shiho called after Natsuki, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"GET UP!" Natsuki shouted before flipping the mattress along with Mikoto right off the bed frame. With a loud thud, Mikoto hit the floor hard and woke up from her slumber in pain and furious, before anyone knew it Mikoto jumped at Natsuki and slammed her against the wall with her forearm pressed up against Natsuki's throat nearly cutting her airwave. "You're digging your own grave," Shiho said, "Ara," was all that Shizuru said. Heaving a sigh, Shiho puff up her chest as she's about to do the unthinkable, "Hey Mikoto, where's Mai?" With just that question, Mikoto's anger simmered away as she looked around in daze looking for her girlfriend. "She's at work," the girl finally answered. "Good girl, and guess who's here to see you?" Shiho continued inwardly thanking whatever deities that let Mikoto to not blow her fuse onto her. "Oh, good morning Shi-chan," Mikoto's mind finally registered Shizuru's present though she still doesn't seemed to took notice of Natsuki slumping on the floor in her bedroom.

_A/N: oy vey, I have no idea what's the deal with this story that never seemed to move anywhere at all. Well, another chapter and then a lengthy silence from the brain._


	14. Chapter 14

**13.**

Finally, Mikoto could afford to not working too much as her record label started to garner a lot of more artists. She shelved her plans of releasing a solo album as she realized that just working on her company alone had made her neglected the most important person in her life: Tohkiha Mai. Of course her lover is older and had been married before, Mikoto felt that they've been together for years now and that she is ready to take the relationship she have with Mai to the next level. Perhaps Mai isn't thinking about marriage when her last become a disaster, but Mikoto wanted something more and marriage would be the ultimate commitment that she could offer to Mai. She was glad that Shizuru and Natsuki didn't stay long for the visit, and it was thanks to their visit that she realized about how she'd been neglecting her girlfriend.

"So why are we going to the jewelry store?" Shiho asked following Mikoto into a really expensive jewelry shop. "I've decided to ask her to marry me," Mikoto said ignoring the looks from the people around them as she dresses in jeans and t-shirt while everyone else around are in suits. "Didn't think you would be ready to commit, I mean that's a big step are you sure you're ready for it?" Shiho said glaring back at the people around them effectively causing them to look away. "I am, just not sure if Mai is or not. You know she'd been there and done that," Mikoto said shrugged glancing down at all the jewels encased at the counter. "Well, you two had been together for four years now, and I'm sure she's ready to give this whole marriage thing another try since it's with you and not some douche bag." Shiho answered promptly.

After much argument with the clerks in the shop and Shiho threatening to sue them for their lack of service manners, Mikoto bought an expensive 9 carats Chopard Blue Diamond Ring at the value of about 16.26 million dollars in USD paying in cash to the surprise of everyone in the shop but Shiho as she knew of Mikoto's wealth. The girl even got Shiho into playing the stock market, accumulating a bit of money herself that she really needn't to work but they work for the sake of working not for the sake of money.

Mikoto didn't take Mai to an expensive restaurant, didn't watch a romantic movie or watching the sunset and pop the question. Shiho had gone out for the day and Mikoto being at home with Mai, it was a beautiful Saturday but she stayed inside to write new songs for her friends. Still in her twenties, Mikoto already got a touch of gray in her hair. Mai sat across from her reading a book, Mikoto looked up and had a thoughtful expression on her face for a long moment before getting up.

"Mai…" she started but stopped as she stood in front of her girlfriend. "Yes? Do you want to have early lunch?" Mai asked knowing her lover tend to get hungry early when she's working. "No I'm not hungry, would you come with me for a bit? I have something I wanted to ask you," Mikoto said with a dead serious expression on her face causing Mai to worry somewhat. "Sure honey," Mai nodded smiling slightly as she got up, letting Mikoto took her hand and lead her toward their bedroom. As the door clicked shut on them, Mikoto let go of Mai and turned around getting down on one knee. Mai was about to asked what had gotten into the girl but stopped when Mikoto pulled out a small black velvet box from her multiple-pockets vest popping it open, presenting it to Mai's eyes the content within the box.

"Tohkiha Mai, would you marry me?" Mikoto asked looking up at the older woman with burning amber eyes filled with love. Tears came gushing out as Mai put her hands over her mouth as she nodded her head; words were lost to her as she would never dream of Mikoto asking her hand in marriage, well not for years to come. Mikoto got up, took the ring and slipped it into Mai's left ring finger, and amazingly it fit perfectly even though the girl had never measured or asked her girlfriend's ring size. They hugged each other and Mai was literally bawling as she couldn't stop the rush of emotions, she held onto the girl and cried until she started to hiccups because of it.

"Honey, I think you should just get a simple pair of wedding band when we're getting married," Mai said once she stopped the tears and admiring the rock on her finger. "Let's have a traditional wedding," they both said in unison and burst out laughing. Mai liked how handsome Mikoto looked during Shizuru and Natsuki's wedding in a suit, but she though the tradition outfit would make the girl even more appealing.

Everyone rejoiced at the news, the couple decided to pack up and drove back to Tokyo to visit Mikoto's family and delivered the news personally to them. Shiho stayed behind to handle the business and Mikoto found out that Nao had been flirting with her, to which Shiho told the wild singer that there will be no relationship between them unless Nao could clean up her act. Amazingly the red head singer agreed and hasn't appeared on any tabloids for a few months now. Nao even bought a place in Kyoto and got her mother to move in with her in her new house so her mother could see that she's working hard on cleaning up her self-image.

oOo

"Shizuka-san," both Mai and Mikoto said bowing deeply at Shizuru's mother upon their arrival to the Minagi-Fujino Estate in Tokyo. "Ara, ara… you girls are just in time for dinner," the elder woman said giving each of them a hug. Mikoto was surprised to see her grandfather there but this isn't her house so she have to be civil with the old man, a young man accompanied him and Mikoto felt suspicious but Mai took her hand and reassured her that the busty woman is with her as they sat down at the dining table.

"Hi, you must be Mikoto, I'm Kovak Roan," the young man said coming up to Mikoto after dinner as she moved into the living room before the others. Mikoto didn't take his offering hand but only stared at him with a raised brow; she was expecting further explanation from him as she never heard of him before. "You grandfather said that you're an excellent entrepreneur," he added after the initial embarrassment. "Are you working for him?" she asked at last masking any emotions with the stoic look on her face. "No," he shook his head. "Then what's the business or relation between you two?" Mikoto doesn't beat around the bush at all. "I've come to talk about our engagement," he said after his managed steel his nerves.

The only sign that she's enraged by his answer was her golden eyes narrowing dangerously and she took a few steps to close the gaps between them. "Let me make something VERY clear to you Roan-san," Mikoto paused for a moment to watch the young man swallowed hard. "I am indeed Minagi Mikoto, however, I have no interest in men and is currently engaged and set to marry my longtime girlfriend. Also, I am prone to violent fit that I advise you to leave before something horrible happen to you," she continued lowering her voice to a dangerous levels that she could clearly saw the sweats broke out on his face.

"I see that you two are getting along well," Minagi Jijirou said coming out with the rest of the family. "Of course, as my beautiful girlfriend would say, _civility is a must in the Minagi-Fujino family_." Mikoto replied extending her hand to which Mai took. Her words made Jijirou's face ashen, and it become even more so when Natsuki noticed something on Mai's hand.

"Holy cow, that's a huge rock Mai." Natsuki exclaimed and Mai had to bring her left hand up in front of her to show the diamond ring on her finger for the others to see. "A Chopard Blue Diamond Ring," Shizuru was the first to spoke after examining the ring. "Ara, you sure have good taste to get it for getting it Mikoto-chin," Shizuka said laughing lightly like a wind chime in the morning breeze. "Why?" Natsuki asked not understanding the woman's meaning. "It's very expensive and pretty rare," Mikage explained with a marveled look on his face at the thought of his own daughter being able to afford such an expensive piece of jewelry.

Roan quickly excused himself and Jijirou was very angry with Mikoto, but there's nothing he could do or say and so he left in a huff. Mikoto's father didn't catch on and wondered what the old man was so upset about as the rest of the family laughed heartily at the whole event that unfolded. They all sat in the living listening to Mai describing the moment that Mikoto asked for her hand in marriage, explaining how unromantic the girl was and how special it was for her.

"You pay for it in cash?" Natsuki asked her eyes got bugged out when Mikoto nodded her head in confirmation. "Wow, that's nearly 20 million USD," Natsuki murmured. "I've been playing stocks since I was a teen and write music during my years in college along with investing in multiple businesses. I don't have to be famous to be rich and definitely don't need to have flaunted myself," Mikoto explained.

"So are you excited?" Mikage asked Mai as he comes to term with things with his children batting for the same team. "I am," Mai replied honestly squeezing Mikoto's hand slightly as the young girl smiled lovingly at her. "Are you happy with her?" he motioned to his daughter. "Very much so," Mai said proudly. "Good, I'm glad that she makes you happy. Just let me know if she isn't," Mikage said with a teasing smile on his lips as Mai looked on with a flabbergasted look on her face.

So they talked about the future, becoming a family a part of the Minagi and how will they deal with Minagi Jijirou. Mai was happy with her new soon to be in-laws as they approve of her being with Mikoto and the latter is just happy that they're going to be officially married soon. Though she pondered if the other members of the GN will soon follow her trend in getting engaged and married, but that's not something she need to worry about. After all she will still be their producer and writer even after her wedding to Mai. She won't be actively involved like she used to but will still have some involvement with the GN and that's all there is to it. Lime-light isn't for her and she's fine with it, she found her own calling and her happiness with a wonderful woman who had been at her side for the past couple of years and even put up with her workaholic habits for months and months. She's happy the way things are now, and her future will be with her wife and maybe a kid or two in a few years.

**End~**

_A/N: That's all folks, I'm wrapping this up after such a long time of not being able to work on this piece but I can't find anything in regard to this to keep it going._


End file.
